


Lo único que siempre quise

by LightDark01



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angustía, F/F, Fluff, Fluff y Angustia, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDark01/pseuds/LightDark01
Summary: Meses, quizás años después de los acontecimientos de la primera temporada y de la guerra entre la Horda y la Rebelión la cual se ha prolongado... Sin que ninguna de las partes haya hecho ningún progreso y sin ninguna oportunidad de dudar o detenerse a pensar. Adora y Catra han tenido escasas oportunidades de reconciliar sus sentimientos pasados y presentes.Hasta ahora. Finalmente, Catra, la infame comandante de la Horda y segunda al mando del propio Hordak, ha sido capturada por la Rebelión, y ahora Adora tiene la oportunidad de enfrentarse a ella correctamente después de todo este tiempo.Pero la cuenta atrás empieza, ¿Verdad?





	Lo único que siempre quise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I Ever Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706176) by [eveynull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveynull/pseuds/eveynull). 



> Historia original de eveynull (AO3), espero que disfrutéis de la traducción.

**"Hey, Ador- Ah,"**

La sonrisa característica de Catra se convirtió en un gruñido mientras contemplaba a la luminiscente princesa de dos metros y medio que estaba frente a ella. El ser, que se lo había llevado todo y que lo lleva arruinando todos estos años.

En realidad, Adora sólo se había transformado en She-Ra para tranquilizar a los guardias; decir que Catra es peligrosa sería subestimar todo lo que tiene que ver con la chica. Aquí estaba la fuente de todo tipo de atrocidades, que había llevado a cabo un ataque devastador tras otro contra la rebelión de una manera tan salvaje como adecuada para su homónimo.

Pero al mismo tiempo, les dio a ambas una sensación de malestar y aprensión, y así, con la puerta cerrada con cerrojo detrás de ellas, She-Ra soltó un lento suspiro y de un momento a otro Adora se materializó, frunciendo el ceño al ver a la encadenada Catra con una mezcla de tristeza, lástima y consternación.

**"Ohh, ahí estás... Dios, no he visto esa cara en un tiempo."**

Catra sonrió, pero la verdad detrás de esas palabras le dolió, aunque quisiera esconder la verdad. Ya sufría lo suficiente como para haber pasado tanto tiempo sin mirar ni una sola vez la cara de su vieja amiga. Sólo la máscara que llevaba en el campo de batalla. Adora simplemente apretó los dientes, empujando hacia abajo el torrente de emociones que brotaba dentro de su pecho.

 **"Catra".**  Ella declaró, rotundamente.

 **"¡Ah, me alegro de verte a ti también! ¿Qué pasa, vienes a darme un abrazo? Tardaste un buen rato en inmovilizarme, ¡Es casi como si tu corazón no se hubiera decidido!"**  Catra se mofó, el sarcasmo brotaba de forma natural. Era su mejor y primera línea de defensa, espinas venenosas para mantener a otros a raya. Especialmente a Adora, sin embargo, esta simplemente hizo una mueca de dolor

**"Catra. ¿Tienes idea de por qué he venido a verte?"**

**"Ohh, ¿es un juego de adivinanzas? No sé, ¿es para rogarme y suplicarme un poco más? Por favor, únete a la rebelión. Oh, oh, oh, orrrr, pero primero te tienes que disculpar, 'Por favor, Catra, siento haberte abandonado, ¡Todo esto es culpa mía oh oh!'"**

**"Catra..."**

**"'Ohh, soy una princesa tan triste y arrepentida, arruiné tu vida, has sido manipulada y nunca has tomado tus propias decisiones! "¡Eres tan débil y malvada sin mí!"**

**"Catra".**

**"¡Ay de mí, su única amiga, luz de vida, todo lo que le importaba, sólo yo puedo ser la que la salve y la lleve de vuelta por el buen camino! Todopoderosa She-ra, faro luminoso de justicia, debo corregir lo que ha sido injuriado…'"**

**"¡Vas a ser ejecutada!"**

Catra se detuvo y un silencio incómodo cayó entre ellas. Luego, la risa. Risas aullantes que duelen y duelen.

**"¡Ah-ahahahaha! Ahaha, ahahahahahahahaha!"**

**"¡Catra! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Te van a matar!"**

**"¡Por supuesto que lo harán! ¿Por qué no lo harían? Probablemente ya haya matado a miles de ellos. ¡Tal vez decenas de miles! ¡Me sorprende que no me hayan hecho desfilar por las calles a estas alturas! Oh, pero probablemente eso es demasiado incivilizado para las princesas, así que pensé que me dejarían aquí para que me pudriera por un tiempo hasta que decidieran cómo deshacerme de mí, pero supongo que solucionaron esa parte antes de lo que pensaba... probablemente por eso no he escapado, admito que he estado trabajando en ello durante un tiempo, pero es difícil estando atada ..."**

**"¿Por qué todo es un juego para ti?"**

Catra se detuvo de nuevo, con los ojos entrecerrados hacia Adora, sólo para verla temblar, con una mano cubriéndole los ojos como si apenas pudiera mirar a la chica que tenía delante. La comandante cautiva apretó los dientes y su mirada rodó hacia un lado.

**"Lo que sea. Deja que me maten. Es lo que han querido desde hace mucho tiempo. ¡Y oye, por fin te librarás de mí! Tal vez puedas seguir ganando la guerra ahora. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?"**

Nota una sensación de quemazón blanca y caliente en su cara. Adora la había abofeteado. Gruñó y siseó, pero al ver la cara de Adora, lágrimas amenazantes en las esquinas de sus ojos, se tragó lo que iba a decir.

**"Por supuesto, no quiero eso..."**

**"...Cierto. Por supuesto que no."**

Silencio de nuevo, esta vez por lo que debe haber sido un minuto completo.  **"¿Cuándo?"**

**"Mañana".**

Mañana. Así que este será mi último día. Huh.

**"¿Cómo?"**

**"Decapitación".**

**"Muy amable de su parte".**

Otra pausa.

**"Oh vamos, Adora, ¿por qué estás aquí? No te lo pongas peor".**

**"Yo... yo quería..."**

**"Olvídalo. No es culpa tuya. Elegí estar aquí, elegí mi camino. Deja de culparte a ti misma."**

**"No, yo... quería darte una opción más."**

Los ojos de Catra se pusieron en blanco.

**"¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para segundas oportunidades?"**

**"Nunca".**

Catra se burló.

**"Lo que sea, Adora."**

**"Una última opción. Catra. Escúchame."**

**"Dime, entonces."**

Adora se limpió la cara, llegando finalmente a apoyarse en la pared junto a Catra. Ninguna de ellas hizo contacto visual. Fue lo más amable para ambas.

**"...Si eliges morir…puedes morir, por la Horda. Por todo lo que sabíamos de niñas. Habrá sido tu elección, tu camino. Y tal vez eso te dé paz. Tal vez... nos dé paz a las dos".**

Catra no dijo nada. ¿Morir por la Horda? Bueno, eso fue lo que juraron, hace tanto tiempo. Muerte, gloria, y honor. Sería rápido y definitivo. Y después de eso... no más dolor.

 **"Pero... si no quieres que..."** Adora inhaló lentamente. Estas palabras eran viejas, tan viejas y, como resultado, más dolorosas y difíciles.  **"Todavía hay una posibilidad de que cambies de opinión. Y... unirte a la rebelión".**

Catra chasqueó la lengua y su cola se movió molesta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un sonido, Adora continuó:  **"Pero te diré... esa es probablemente la opción más difícil. Ni siquiera puedo ser optimista al respecto. Yo... siempre he hecho que parezca tan fácil, y ahora sé que no lo era. No sólo renunciar a la Horda... sino que probablemente siempre te miraran con sospecha. La gente te odiará. Probablemente nunca te perdonarán. Será largo y doloroso".**

El pecho de Catra estaba palpitando. ¿Se suponía que esto iba a ser convincente? Pero el tono de Adora era sincero, ya no se veía empañado por la desesperación de todas las otras veces que había expresado la misma petición. Catra sólo gruñó y cambió su peso ligeramente. Adora, por su parte, continuó diciendo **: "No creo... nunca he pensado bien lo difícil que sería, en aquellos tiempos. Y lo siento. Sería... un infierno. Pero..."**  y volvió a suspirar, con los hombros caídos.  **"Estaría ahí para ti. Trataré de hacerlo más fácil, tanto como pueda. Sé que no quieres oír eso. Lo sé."**

 **"Lo entiendo, Adora",**  pensó Catra. Al menos parece entenderlo esta vez. No más... asumiendo. No más arrogancia, como si siempre supiera más, como si Catra no fuera más que una víctima indefensa de sus circunstancias, como si necesitara ser salvada.

Todo lo que Catra dijo en su lugar fue: " **Así que, ¿me uno ti o muero? ¿Eso es lo que tienes para ofrecer?"**  Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado y finalmente volvió a mirar a Adora, una amarga sonrisa en su cara **. "Mira, Adora... Te lo dije, esto no es tu culpa. No tienes que seguir esforzándote tanto, es dulce y todo eso, pero-"**

**"Hay otra opción."**

Catra levantó una ceja. Adora continuó sin descanso:  **"No quiero que te mueras, Catra. Sabes que no lo sé. E incluso después de todo lo que has hecho... No creo que quieras morir por la Horda. En realidad, no. Pero no te obligaré a renunciar a todo eso, a continuar en una guerra en la que no creo que hayas intervenido porque quisieras. Así que... te estoy dando la oportunidad de dejarlo todo. Para encontrar tu propio camino".**

Thump. Thump. (Latidos)

**"Vas a dejarme ir."**

**"Si quieres. Podrías darle la espalda a todo lo que ha pasado. Un nuevo comienzo, sin preocupaciones. Libertad".**

**"¿Adónde iría?"**

**"A cualquier parte. No tiene importancia. A cualquier lugar menos aquí. Pero tienes que irte".**

**"Así que... exilio."**

**"Básicamente."**

**"Hmph... ¿y si vuelvo a la Horda?"**

**"No creo que sea una opción."**

Ella tenía razón. Por supuesto. Sería deshonrada, degradada, despedida. Si no la ejecutan en el acto bajo la presunción de que los delató a cambio de libertad.

**"...Probablemente no."**

Silencio.

Adora, otra vez, fue la que lo rompió.

**"Ambas sabemos que estarás bien. Eres capaz de cuidarte sola. Y.… y una vez que todo termine, la guerra, la rebelión, para bien o para mal…"**

Thump.

**"...yo..."**

Thump.

**"Vendría a buscarte de nuevo. Podría dejar a She-ra atrás, todo eso".**

**"¿Crees que podrías hacer eso?"**

**"Ella no soy yo. Nada de eso es realmente mío. Soy Adora, al final, eso es todo lo que siempre quise ser. Una vez que todo haya terminado... nadie necesitaría a She-ra, ella puede desaparecer en las leyendas de nuevo…"**

**"¿Y qué hay de tus otros amigos? No puedes dejarlos de nuevo, no puedes..."**

La voz de Catra se había alzado sin querer, pero se detuvo cuando Adora tomó una de sus manos. Por primera vez, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, se miraron a los ojos.

**"No voy a dejar a nadie otra vez. Nunca. Bow, Glimmer, me conocen. Ellos confían en mí. Nuestra amistad nunca se rompería. Aun si estuviéramos a un millón de kilómetros. Pero tú... yo... tenemos... hay mucho que arreglar. Y no puede suceder aquí, ni ahora. Pero tal vez, algún día, de alguna manera..."**

Catra la miró con incredulidad y ahora su corazón le empujaba por la garganta, con dificultad para respirar **. "A-adora..."**

La cara de Adora estaba cerca de la suya, ahora, las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse. A Catra le pareció que era la primera vez que veía a Adora llorar. Pero ahora se estaba poniendo al día, rápido.

**"Si quieres, si esperas... te encontraré, y podemos pasar toda una vida intentando arreglar todo lo que ha estado tan mal todo este tiempo... podríamos, finalmente..."**

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, esta vez brillando de dolor y anhelo. Catra quería tanto alcanzarla y sostenerla, tocarla suavemente de nuevo, acercarla, y Adora debe haber leído su mente porque fue ella quien presionó su palma contra la mejilla de Catra y finalmente sus labios se unieron en el punto más bajo de sus dos vidas.

Su beso fue largo, tembloroso y con sabor a lágrimas. Una vida de sensación les vino encima a ambas, haciéndolas sentir mareadas y aliviadas. Un peso de dos mundos de responsabilidades se levantaba, desaparecía, ya no importaba. Mientras sus labios estuvieran apretados el uno contra el otro, no tenían que preocuparse por nada más.

Pasó un minuto. Dos. Tal vez tres o más. Tal vez una hora, una semana o toda la vida. Adora era la que se alejaba, con el pelo revuelto. Su frente descansaba hacia adelante contra la de Catra. No podía torturarse si se quedaba más tiempo.

Las lágrimas seguían viniendo, pero más despacio. Una era de dolor, tan antigua como profunda, ya no apretaba su corazón. Pronto, ella podría estar libre de... todo. Casi todo. Adora le estaba quitando una carga, la carga que había soportado toda su vida, la carga que Adora parecía no haber comprendido nunca antes.

 **"Esperaré. Por supuesto que esperaré".**  Apenas podía verla con las lágrimas, debe estar hecha un desastre. Y, aun así, se rio, tan risueña como siempre, pero por una vez, ablandada por la ternura.

El aguijón de hierros alrededor de sus muñecas desapareció y ella no perdió el tiempo lanzándose sobre la chica que tenía delante -débil como era- y encontrando otro beso en el abrazo de bienvenida de Adora mientras le clavaban garras sin filo en la espalda. No es que Adora no pudiera sentir ningún dolor, solo sentía a la chica que amaba en sus brazos y más unidas que nunca.

Minutos más tarde se separaron de nuevo, agarradas delicadamente de las manos. Ninguno de las dos quería dejar ir a la otra, porque pasaría otra eternidad antes de que se volvieran a encontrar.

Adora apretó la palma de la mano de Catra, finalmente mirando hacia otro lado una vez más.  **"Los... los guardias se habrán ido. Les pedí que se fueran. Te llevaré al exterior. Después de eso..."**

Catra se detuvo  **"No tienes que verme marchar. Seré como una sombra."**

Adora asintió.  **"Y te veré de nuevo... algún día."**

Se abrazaron por última vez, pero cedieron en el último segundo. Subieron por la mazmorra en silencio, aún de la mano, agarrándose de ese último trozo de calor del tacto de la otra. Cuando finalmente se pararon en la hierba, en la oscuridad de la noche que las rodeaba, encontraron la mirada de la otra por última vez. La de Adora estaba llena de dolor, un profundo dolor. Dolor que podría algún día sanarse.

Catra deshizo el agarre. El dorso de su mano rozó la mejilla de Adora. Un pequeño beso fue colocado ahí.

**"...Adiós, Adora."**

Con sólo un susurro en el viento, esta ya se había ido.

**Author's Note:**

> Buf Buf primer Fanfiction que leo donde Adora se da cuenta de que Catra no lo tiene fácil. Adora por fin comprende los problemas que tendría Catra si quisiera abandonar la Horda y eso me ha gustado mucho.
> 
> Pues nada, nos vemos


End file.
